


Daughter of Re

by LunaoftheBlueMoon01



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient History RPF, Egyptian History - Fandom, Historical RPF, The Mummy Series
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Harems, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Murder, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Sadness, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaoftheBlueMoon01/pseuds/LunaoftheBlueMoon01
Summary: Among the sands of the desert, a white shining city emerged. A palace filled with so much promise and so much blood. The oldest daughter of Pharaoh must navigate her way through the nest of vipers in her pursuit of happiness, will she succeed? Or fall into the pit?





	1. Akhenaten

                                                                                                              

Year 5

Mayati and Meketaten- age10

Ankie-age 2

* * *

 

The desert stretched out ahead into all directions. The barren kingdom of the scorpions and snakes now invaded by a flurry of great wooden litters, flanked by royal medjay and each carried by four strong slave carriers from the far eastern empires, each built like an ox. The sun continued to beat down, cooking the gold sand below their feet and causing the carriers to sweat profusely. Inside the litters were warm and the two young princesses sat uncomfortably, sticky and tired. Mayati was bored. The journey was taking longer than her tutors and menat had said. The entourage had embarked after the morning worship of Aten in the former capital, but halted for the midday worship of the Aten. The journey was long and tedious for the little princess as she lounged on the soft cushions only able to watch the veiled desert outside.

Meki soft snores were the only sounds to fill the small litter; Mayati envied her sister, the girl could have slept through the final fall of Aten. Staring at the desert sand, Mayati yearned for the old palace, for the gardens, for the smells of the hot bread of the palace kitchens, for her kitten. _For anything that isn’t desert_ , she could only think as the litter continued into what felt like the unending desert. Above all she ached for her grandfather again, the great king of her early years. She missed him, he had never been a person of great affection, and she had only seen him show true affection was to her grandmother. To everyone else he was a person that inspired love without a need to give it himself, despite that he would always visit her in the nursery. Grandfather was a marvelous storyteller, always recounting the heroic tales of his own reign and those of the dynasty, that he took great pride in, and the odd time he would tell story of previous kings, how they rose to defeat the evil in Kemet.

Father had always worried they were too violent for a child’s mind but Mayati loved them. She could never pinpoint why, she just did, and they always captivated her when she listened to them. A sad smile crept onto her little face as she remembered her grandfather. How she had wept from the moment her mother told her of his death under the canopy of trees and the tears did not stop until long after her father had restored his abilities in the afterlife. _Aten give him rest._ Remembering back to the funeral now just over a year ago, she recalled how strange her father had seemed in the days after, like he was afraid to reveal something. It was something that now puzzled her, father had never kept secrets from the family.

Before she could puzzle it again, the litter finally stopped. _Please let this be the end_ , she pleaded as she pulled back the curtain, letting in even more light and waking Meki. The carrier slaves carefully lowered the litter, it had barely made contact with the ground as Mayati bounced out with her sister following, still sluggish and rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was blinding as Mayati looked round the caravan of litters, she could see other looking behind her. Following their view before her, in the valley of the mountains the city of Akhenaten, sprawling white houses and the palaces to the North and the great towers topped with gold reflecting the Aten’s rays across the city.

Nefertiti and Akhenaten appeared from their own litter, Mayati had never seen him look so happy and proud. Like he could burst, while her mother looked as radiant as always, unaffected by the heat or by her fourth pregnancy- which everyone hoped for a son to fully glorify the new city. What a sight we must look dressed like this, the princess thought as she smiled while looked down at her purple dress while gold and jewels decorated her person. The entranced was planned to be grand, Akhenaten and Nefertiti would lead the way on their open chaired litter, while Mayati and Meki and Ankie would follow in a second while her own grandmother and her children begrudging follow in a third and fourth, before the nobles and the rest of the court.

The crowds were overwhelming, it seemed all of Waset had moved to the new capital and here they stood cheering them as they entered. Cheering and waving, Mayati waved back with a huge smile pulling at her face while her sister was her mirror beside her. They felt showered in the love from their people. This was the crowning glory. From the early plans, there had been opposition to the new city. But in this moment they were the God’s own family entering their own paradise. Everything gleamed in the light of the Aten, creating an otherworldly quality to the city the much older Waset had lost over its lifetime. The little mud houses and places of work lined the royal road. A great many people, rich and poor, young and old crowded along the main road and spilling into the large main square in front of the official buildings found in the very heart of the city. They cheered and roared as the royal family was carried past, rising their goblets of free beer in the air, giving shouts of their good health.

The reception made Mayati forget the pain on her bones from the day long journey in barge and litter. Mayati had delighted in watching the towns that speckled the Nile banks, each coming to life before her. It made her feel like a bird to watch them go about their lives not fully aware of her presence; her peaceful morning couldn’t be more different to this. She proudly held her little head high as she had been taught; out of her corner of her eye she noticed the huge temple to the Aten, its columns stood higher than any other building. From here it looked to be giving off its own light.

The crowds started to thin slightly as they reached the palaces. The smaller Northern Palace, a palace built for Nefertiti, the highest display of love a Pharaoh can give his wife. It was protected by high white walls, decorated with the images of the Aten and royal family. Their father had discussed the palace one night to the little princesses, and even let them choose some of the designs for the walls while they balanced on his bony knees. _I can’t wait to see my grazing cow life-sized on the wall._

Little away from the Northern Palace was the huge Riverside Palace enclosed by huge walls and mountains. The litters pulled through into the first of the courtyards, passing by the massive welcoming columns-like the stelae on the edges of the city, the two pillars were of the princesses’ parents, she giggled a little to look at them. Both bathed in the Aten’s rays they displayed features of both the male and female, more so in her father’s statue. As the son of the Aten he was the embodiment of the Aten in Kemet, strong like a man and caring like a woman, he was mother and father of the nation. Nefertiti, not to be outdone, as consort had these attributes in her statues as the carrier of the future of Egypt. Together they were Ma’at in human form.

Akhenaten led his followers from their litters the nobles followed in behind the royal family. Mayati ran ahead to walk beside her parents, Nefertiti only laughed and grabbed her oldest daughter’s hand. Inside the palace was connections of courtyards all open to the endless sky, with only purple shrouds between the columns. Each brightly decorated with the Aten and the Royal family. It was the first time Mayati seen herself painted in such a scared image, a sense of reverence bloomed in her stomach at being shown worshiping with her mother and father.

Before we could go further into the palace Akhenaten raised his jewelled hand, causing the party to stop. “My beloved, would you bring the girls to the harem to have them settle in.” He commanded. Nefertiti bowed her head in reply and the pharaoh kissed her fair cheeks and slender hands in turn. As one the royal women all bowed, in turn their father kissed each of his daughters, little Mayati liked to think he kissed her for longer as his favourite. Her younger sister no doubt had the same thought, believing herself to be the favourite. Their grandmother stayed with their father while sending her youngest Beketaten-older than all the girls, to follow their Queen into the private parts of the palace.

Mayati internally bounced; _I hope the harem is as lovely as the old palace._ The harem valued beauty-not just in appearance- most girls were only allowed to enter if they processed a desirable talent. Mayati remembered back to one of her Grandfather’s lesser wives having a beautiful singing voice. _She was always singing beautiful lullabies. One would think she never knew how to speak, only sing. I wonder she would be in the harem here?_

“Make way! The Lady of the Two Lands, the Chief Wife. The God’s chosen daughter, Nefertiti. The King’s daughters, Meritaten, Meketaten, Ankhesenpaaten. The King’s sister Beketaten. May they live forever!” The male servant called in a voice so deep and loud Mayati jumped at the sound. All the girls of the harem lined the main corridor that connected all the rooms. They all bowed low as they walked past, like little ripples of the Nile each setting off the next.

The walls above their heads shone from the fresh paint as the sun above lit up the yellow sun disk craved into them. Mayati had little time to admire the designs adorning the walls as her Beketaten grumbled behind her, edging the younger forward. Trying to remain gracefully while quickening her pace, she ascended the main steps to the royal chambers. There they were greeted by the female overseer Tenre a woman the same age as Nefertiti, but with horrible facial scars from her youth. It made her face fall easily into a scorn with one side of her mouth pull lower than the other; it was a perfect look to keep the concubines in line. Even the princesses themselves when they misbehaved were subject to a scolding from Tenre, which would happen more than Mayati would like to admit.

Despite her appearance, she was the Queens most loyal and trusted friend. She bowed deeply as the royal family approached her linen dress spilling on to the new marble floor, painted blue like the water. With a smile from Nefertiti the overseer was allowed to return to her full height, she fell into line beside the Queen as she led the party into Nefertiti’s new chambers. It was a large spacious complex of two joining rooms. The first was an audience chamber, furnished with a craved throne on top of a raise dais, where Nefertiti took her place, while the girls flopped down on the cushioned chairs and long benches that rounded the rest of the chamber. Mayati’s eyes followed the pattern of the blue water lotus as they crawled their way up the walls, lit in the sun’s light from the wide balcony.

Ankie however was wriggling in her Menat’s arms, her chubby little legs flaying, aching to walk by herself. At this her Menat Tia gently set her down as she went paddling off in her own merry way. Meki and Mayati took no notice of their sister as both shrugged to hold their composer as their stomachs rumbled in unison. As if by some miracle, a servant arrived with a tray of food, a colourful platter of fruits, bread and a bowl of honey was set before them. The girls couldn’t contain themselves as they descended on the food like a plague of insects, devouring the food on their plates.

Ankie waddled towards them, before she reached the table; Nefertiti scoped her up, tickling the little one’s side earning her a high pitched giggle. The Queen gently balanced her youngest daughter over her large bump as she gracefully sat with her children, feeding Ankie from her own plate. She dismissed the Menats as her own servants busied themselves around the room in preparation for the feast, while the musicians practised their craft as their sounds filling the whole harem. All the while Beketaten sat quietly not touching her food, before the Queen could ask Beketaten rose from her seat, her face evident of the pain immediately streaming down her legs.

“My Lady, forgive me, I am tired and would like to rest before the feast tonight, with your permission?” Beketaten bowed through the pain as she always did and followed Tenre to her chambers. Not long after Beketaten’s exit Mayati found herself, bathe, probed and decorated in quick succession. Her little body dressed up in another purple silk dress, and little breads that jangled with each movement were now imbedded into her side lock. She stood in line with her sisters ready for inspection; she played with the Ankh amulet around her neck. She always did it when she was nervous; it was like her talisman that had been there from the very beginning, Meki and Ankie both shared the same necklaces, wrapped round their long necks.

Before long Nefertiti entered the large nursery, dressed in her long flowing purple dress. While on top of her head, sat her new tall blue crown based on the king’s blue Khepresh war crown. In the lead up to leaving the capital, her mother had busied herself with the crown makers and designers; she wanted to craft her own designs to show off her power over the people of the black land.

The sky was orange with small purple clouds peppering the sky as the royal family emerged from the palace. Pharaoh lead the way in his grand chariot, he was like a beacon when the sun gleamed off the precious gems imbedded into his large khepresh crown. His consort Nefertiti followed in her own littler, confiscated from the hectic temple of the false god Amun. The girls followed in their own chariot each maned by their own drivers, atop her own chariot Mayati noted the exquisite large villas of the nobility and the uniformity of the central city with its white buildings in neat streets with larger buildings to serve as the administrative offices.

Mayati was happy to hear the same songs in the temple, the same smells, and everything in same order. So much had changed she took comforted in the worships and their formality. She tried desperately to stay awake throughout the service; her exhausted legs crying as the choir’s song sounded like a lullaby to her slowly closing eyes. A sharp elbow in the ribs woke her up. _Appearances were key,_ she thought as she straightened her back against the pain in her body. She was glad to lie down in bed that night, she was fast asleep before the candles were blew out that night.

* * *

As morning light shone into the nursery Mayati awoke with empty arms. In a panic she pulled back the sheets, search under her bed. Carefully not to wake her sisters, she called the little kitten’s name. Hearing the shuffling Ipy awoke from her slumber.

“What’s wrong Mayati?” She whispered, her voice sleepily croaking. Menats were the only one outside the royal family allowed to call their charges by their names.

“Bast, she’s gone.”

“Don’t worry, we’re find her, she can’t of got far.”

“She must have got out.” She cried pointing to the door opened a crack.

“Let’s get dressed and we’ll find her." Mayati nodded her head, uncharacteristically impatient as Ipy pulled off her nightgown to replace it with a cotton day dress. She couldn’t stay in place long enough for Ipy to fix up her hair it was a mess around her, bald on one side while her side lock threw in every direction, unbrushed and unbraided. She ran through the courtyards, calling after her cat in every direction. She soon had made her way towards her father’s royal chambers at the edge of the harem in her search. Rounding the corner in the large corridor, Mayati saw her uncle Nachtpaaten. She ran to him, the smile on her face mirrored by his own as he caught sight of her. He picked her up and spun her which earned a giggle from her. He kissed her mess of hair, her menat came rushing behind her, falling into a low bow. Her uncle noticed the sadness in Mayati’s face, still in his arms.

“What is it, little one?”

“Bast is gone, I have looked for her everywhere in the harem but she’s gone forever.”

“And what is Bast?”

“She’s my kitten.”

“Is she a small grey one that is too curious for her own good?” Mayati sadly knocked, her uncle placed her on the ground and grabbed her smaller hand in his bigger calloused one. Inside his rooms, the usual morning bustle surrounded them, but on his craved chair with a little saucer of milk was her little grey kitten.

“Bast!” Mayati called, overjoyed as she scooped the naughty kitten in her arms.

“I found her in the courtyard, she must have somehow got out of the harem, the little thing wouldn’t leave me alone, followed me the whole way here. Keep an eye on her; she could have ended up as a kitchen cat.” Mayati jumped back in his arms, mumbling many thank you into his shoulder. Nachtpaaten returned it in earnest. “Now, I think it’s time you get some proper breakfast and get ready for the race later, I have good money to win.” He laughed, smoothing down the messy side lock.

* * *

Later that day the royal family was found lounged in the sun. The stretch of the race track lead out against the mountains. The dry air was alive with the noise of chattering nobles and the quick pattering of horse’s hooves against the hot ground. Under the canopies the musicians strung an upbeat ditty to match the men that speed their chariots up and down in front of them.

Mayati sat straight in her chair; she desperately did not want to have a rod tied to her back again. In her lap Bast hungrily grabbed the small chunks of beef she feed her. Grabbing another piece she reached out her arm further, the tiny kitten reached further, her small claw pinpricking the princess’ arm ‘Ouch’ She giggled, and the cat snatched the chunk settling in her owner’s lap belly full. She gently stoked her content grey form, causing her to omit little purrs.

“We’ll have to give your cat its own procession.” Her grandmother’s voice startled Mayati from her content musing. Gently setting down her sleeping cat, she hastily bowed. Her grandmother’s tall form looked almost like a statue by her looming feather crown, the tip tops gleaming in the sunlight. Her proud face twisted slightly into a smile, Mayati could only marvel with the grace her grandmother displayed with such as huge thing on top of her head. Mayati knew she would soon have to learn to walk with such a thing strapped to her. For now she battled with her own seshed, the heavy uraeus kept falling forward. The coiled tail of the snake pressed hard into her forehead, sure to leave a mark when she took it off.

Mayati gently lifted the cat onto a pillow beside her chair as she took her place back in her seat, playing attention to ensure she sat right. Grandmother always had a key eye for protocol. “Soon you will be able to stay up late to enjoy the parties.” Tiye spoke; Mayati noticed her hair had been newly dyed red for the occasion.

“I can’t wait; Beketaten said there were great dances!” She chirped excited at the idea, although if honest with herself she was happy to be in bed instead of twirling the night away.

“There was, a shame Beketaten couldn’t join in.”

“Hopefully we find a cure soon.” In response her grandmother just smile and brushed her long fingers against her braided side lock. Always on her right, right for girls, left for boys.

“Soon you’ll be able to cut this off, when you become a woman.”

“Then I can get my own chambers?” The prospect made her smile wider; mother had mentioned it before leaving the old palace and Mayati had been imagining it. “I want to paint to walls with lotus, like mothers.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that, you are very excited about it?” Her grandmother laughed, the crown on her head moving in turn.

“Yes, I can’t wait; Smenkhare’s snores woke me up last night.” She wrinkled her nose in the memory.

“He was complaining about your cat at breakfast to Iset, perhaps it is a good idea to split up you two.” Tiye turned to her servant “Have a chamber prepared for Smenkhare, he’ll move out of the nursery tonight.” Mayati looked round towards him. He sat a little far off, in his own canopy with Iset and the rest of her aunts. Iset looked as calm as ever, while the other’s looked anxious.

“Why does he get his own chambers?” Mayati asked turning back to her grandmother.

“He’s older, don’t worry it’ll not be too long till you have your own.” Mayati rolled her eyes which earned a slap on her hand from her grandmother.

“King’s daughters don’t roll their eyes, and they accept the decisions of their betters.”

“Forgive me King’s mother.” She knew now was not a time for familiar titles. Mayati turned her eyes back to the race as the competitors rounded their last corner at great speed, wheels lifted off the ground on one of the chariots but luckily both finished safety. Great excitement thundered as spectators’ scurried to collect their winnings.

In the madness, Nachtpaaten approached the royal family canopy. His cropped dark hair free from any headdress or crown, but a gold collar in the shape of a falcon his mighty wings stretched upwards as if in mid-flight to distinguish him as part of the royal family. His smile reached his eyes as he bowed towards grandmother, mother and father. “Will you race with me brother?”

“I will not, but go ahead.” Father spoke from his throne, his hand greasy with meat and chesses, seeing them together Mayati noticed the difference between them. They didn’t look much alike; father’s face was sharp cheekbones prominent under his falcon like eyes. While her uncle’s prominence lay in his jaw, squared and with a bit of a pointed chin. He looked like the old drawings of past pharaohs Mayati had seen in her youth. Their bodies had always been different; Nachtpaaten was broad of chest from years in the field, while father was thin and starting to put on a little weight around the middle. Mayati had never seen her grandfather in his youth she wondered who looked more like him. She dared not ask her grandmother, she also payed Nachtpaaten with such indifference, she wouldn’t even care to answer.

“But why father?” Meki spoke up from her game of senet.

“I don’t want to do anything stupid.” He eyed his older brother with that disappointed look her had learned so well from his mother.

“He’s afraid I’ll beat him as always.” Nachtpaaten chuckled, winkling at the two girls as he approached the master of horses. Under his own canopy Mayati saw his six wives giggling among one other, each with a child of their own. Four boys and two infant girls babbling as if in conversation with themselves. She looked over to her mother, magnificent in her own tall shuti crown, to match father’s own hemhem crown, both decorated in tall ostrich feathers. She smiled, seeming ignoring the gaggle of children to her left, her hand rested on her large bump, a pectoral of the goddess Nut lay against it in her sitting position.

The family watched in anticipation as Nachtpaaten mounted his chariot, strapped in leather armour and a helmet on top of his head. Bets were struck, all in the prince’s favour. The two competitors walked their horses to the starting line; the other was dressed in the same armour, unbeaten in his matches. The horses shuffled in anticipation as the loud drum signaled the start of the race. Both chariots took off in a wild gallop along the strait. The distractions around her stopped as all eyes followed the close gap between the two, one never getting ahead of the other.

The whips crackled around the first turn with the other competitor took the lead, but not for long as the gap closed again as they approached the final turn. Just as uncle looked to have pushed into the lead, disaster struck. In a second his horses tripped, bringing down his chariot and rider. The whole crowd’s collective breath hitched as Nachtpaaten was hurled across the bloodstained sand. Mayati almost tripped getting out of her seat, her uncle’s unconscious bloodied body lay with such a stillness it cause the fine hair’s on the back of her neck to stand on edge.


	2. Enemy?

Year 5

                                                                                                                     

* * *

 

The last few hours had moved in a blur, the merriment of the last two days slammed to a halt. Nachtpaaten lay in his chambers with the royal physicians and his great wife by his side. Outside his chambers Akhenaten paced frantically, Mayati worried he would work holes into the floor. She sat leaning against her mother picking at her nails in worry. Together with her siblings they had prayed over and over again, father leading them each time till the sun went down. Meki had taken Ankie to bed after prayers; the young child should not be robbed of her sleep anymore mother had said.

The touches on the wall flickered in a hypnotic dance, as father gave up his pacing and returned to the palace temple. Grandmother had stayed behind with us, Mayati wasn’t sure why and dared not ask in fear. She tried to be strong as her mother softly stoked her arm through the shawl her menat had placed on her shoulders. Tried to hide her emotions under a veil of stoic face like the elders around her, as the eldest she would learn by example.

Foot falls against the stone floor alerted the three women’s attention. Coming towards them was a woman Mayati had never seen before; her style of dress wasn’t Egyptian although made from the same fabrics as their own dresses were cut from. Her hair fascinated Mayati, it was long to her waist held together in a braid woven with gold thread, and it was grey. Mayati had never seen a women with grey hair before, her grandmother-like most women of the court always wore wigs and dyed their hair with henna. She looked to be the same age as Tiye, _but what was she doing here?_ Mayati thought as the older women bowed before them.

“Gilukhipa, why have you come here?” Tiye asked blankly, with not much concern for the answer.

“My daughter sent me a letter about the race, if these are my son’s last moments I want to be with him.” She sharply replied not even looking at Tiye. _She was Nachtpaaten’s mother_ ; Mayati could see the resemblance even in the dim light of the touches.

“Have you seen asked the Pharaoh’s permission to come? Tiye’s chin rose higher.

“Where is our Lord?” Gilukhipa directed towards Nefertiti.

“He is in the temple.” There was a strange tension Mayati could sense although she didn’t know why.

“Then I shall not disturb him at prayer, I will be at my son’s side first.” She moved towards the door. The medjay at the entrance, however remained still and unresponsive waiting for a signal. Seeing Tiye would not open, Nefertiti ordered them to open the door. Gilukhipa gave a small nod in her direction and descended into the chamber, Mayati tried desperately to look in as the door swung closed with finality. Tiye rose from her chair causing Nefertiti and Mayati to raise also, silently Tiye made her exit, giving Nefertiti a look as she passed.

She looked down at her daughter, smoothing the hair that had come loose from her braid. “Ipy.” She called “It’s time Mayati went to bed.”

“But-"

“I inform you if anything changes.” She kissed her daughter’s head. Mayati looked back longingly as she continued toward the nursery.

Next thing Mayati knew a warm soft hand was waking her from her sleep; she groaned and pulled the blanket over her face to block out the soft orange light of the sun just rising. The blanket slowly crept away from her body leaving a chill in its wake.

“My princess, it’s time to wake, you can’t be late for morning prayers. Pharaoh will be cross if you don’t attend.” That was enough to get her out of bed; she joined her siblings in a state of undress as their menat’s dressed them in their cotton day dresses and brought rose water to wash their faces. Mayati slipped on her morning milk as Ipy fixed her side lock, fastening a little bell at the end.

“Is there any news about my uncle?” She asked Ipy.

“Not yet my princess.” Mayati looked down into her milk. I _s no news a good sign or a bad?_

Ankie rubbed at her eyes as they made their way to the palace temple. Morning prayers in the palace temple, afternoon and evening prayers in the grand temple in the square. Mother greeted them at the exit of the harem, she looked tired not that you could tell from the way she held herself.

“Mother.” Mayati speed up to walk beside her mother. “Is there any news?”

“No change yet my darling.” Her answer put a damper on Mayati’s mood as she entered the temple. The courtiers were already gathered on their knees as the royal family made their procession, each daughter with their own sistrum, musicians sitting in the corner to accompany the worship. Mayati tried to concentrate, but her mind was on the condition with her uncle, the blood on the sand still fresh in her mind.

 

The smells of incense brought her back as father took up his position below the giant sun disk arms raised. His face serene as his began the morning hymn:

“Thou appearest beautifully on the horizon of heaven, Thou living Aton, the beginning of life!   
When thou art risen on the eastern horizon, Thou hast filled every land with thy beauty.   
Thou art gracious, great, glistening, and high over every land;   
Thy rays encompass the lands to the limit of all that thou hast made: As thou art Re, thou reaches to the end of them;   
Thou subdue them for thy beloved son.   
Though thou art far away, thy rays are on earth; though thou art in their faces, no one knows thy going.   
When thou set in the western horizon, the land is in darkness, in the manner of death.   
They sleep in a room, with heads wrapped up, nor sees one eye the other. All their goods which are under their heads might be stolen, but they would not perceive it. Every lion is come forth from his den; all creeping things, they sting.   
Darkness is a shroud, and the earth is in stillness, for he who made them rests in his horizon.”

Father’s voice was proud as he recited the hymn he composed by his own hand. Mother brought forth the offerings of cook meats, caskets of wine and bright flowers to lay on the raised alter. Mayati and her sister shook their instruction and joined their voice to their mother and the blind choir employed in the temple. As if by the magic of the words the light of the sun flowed into the temple, bouncing off the golden sun disk reflecting the gold light over the royal family and courtiers gathered. A proud smile graced father’s face as he turned to face his family. Mayati looked over him at the disk on the wall, _please can my uncle recover._

Mayati followed in line behind mother, in the crowd she picked out the face of grandfather Ay sited close to Tiye. His wife Tey beside him, for all her life Mayati made sure never to call Tey ‘grandmother’ especially in front of Tiye. Grandmother wouldn’t take kindly to her late sister being displaced so easily.

Outside the temple, Mayati curiously noticed a servant stood anxiously slightly hopping of their feet as the royal family approached “My Lord, the King’s brother is awake and likely to make a fully recovery.” All of the family shared the same smile of joy and relief. Mayati turned to her parent with hopeful eyes.

“Can we go see him?” In response, father happily nodded and Mayati and her sisters half ran to the chambers, eager to see him. Their parents knew there was no point in stopping them and followed at their own place. Meki joined in with Ankie’s own giggles. There was no trouble this time to get into the chamber. Mayati entered first seeing her uncle lying in the bed, wrappings around his torso. To his side His great wife Nebetnehat sat on her folded stool, lack of sleep had caused her kohl to run down her face. Her three children-all boys sitting on the bottom of the bed.

Mayati suddenly stop in her place at the sight, afraid she they were intruding on the family picture. Sensing her hesitation her uncle held out a hand towards her. Her siblings were the first to approach the bed. Although Ankie tried, Meki made sure she didn’t climb onto the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Meki asked.

“Well enough.” He laughed. “Just as few scratches on my back and a knock to the head. Don’t worry I will still teach you three how to race.” At that Nebetnebat tensed up and Mayati saw her squeeze his hand.

“I’m sure they have tutors for that.”

“I don’t have to get on to the chariot.” He gently stoked his wife’s check. Mayati looked away felling awkward at the sight. The moment was broken at the announcement of father, causing the boys to scramble off the bed and stand beside their mother and grandmother in mirror to their royal cousins. Everyone bowed low as father and mother gracefully floated into the chamber. Nachtpaaten struggled in his bed to raise himself up; the look on his face clearly showing her was in pain.

“Don’t trouble yourself brother, we were informed the swelling in your head has gone down. Aten be praised I’m so happy you're well.”

“Thank you my lord.” Scanning round the large chamber, father spotted Gilukhipa. He held his hand out in her direction; dutifully she approached and kissed his sovereign ring.

“My Lord, forgive me. I did not want to discuss you at prayer.”

“Forgiven, welcome to the capital. My Great Royal Wife will ensure your stay is comfortable.”

“Thank you my Lord, she has been most kind since my arrival. May the Aten smile upon you both.” In that moment there was no doubting that she had been raised as a princess told from birth what to say and when to say it.

“Good, in light of recent events you must act as Nachtpaaten’s representative at my coronation.”

“You do me great honour.” She bowed respectfully in front of father as everyone turned back to the patient in his bed.

                                                                                                                         

* * *

 

The days leading to the coronation went in a furry and in truth Mayati couldn’t wait for it to be over the days of celebration was really taking its toll of her. She felt exhausted and knew mother was felt equally as exhausted, the bump at her middle caused her to spend hours in the baths to relax her arching muscles. Coronation day finally came! Father had wanted to be crowned again in his new capitol to show off the glory of the Aten. Like the rest of the first week Mayati was dressed beautifully in her purple dress to match the members of her family. Father had made sure to mark purple only for the god’s chosen family. Ankie struggled against her dress that she found itchy, Mayati felt sorry for the little girl who was use to running around the palace naked.

“Ankie.” Mayati said, knelt down in front of the toddler, she gently grabbed her chubby hands to stop her pulling at her clothes. “Ankie we have to wear these to make father and mother happy but it won’t be too long and then we can get them off. Can you keep them on for now?” Her pouty face looked up to Meki before nodding. _Ankie was lucky,_ she thought their youngest sister was dressed only in her purple dress and a little bell in her hair while Mayati battled with her sashed again, this time an ostrich feather added to give her the appearance of Ma’at.

Her twin was dressed the same, they looked like a mirror image of each other and when they were younger they were certainly confused for each other. Those you cared to look closer they would see that Meki’s eyes were more rounded than hers, she had exactly the same eyes of mother’s. It was something Mayati was jealous of her twin sometimes, her twin’s eyes were perfectly symmetrical and always full of so much wonder. Meki also carried herself easier than her minute older sister, Mayati limbs had always been a bit too big for her.

The time had come as Tenre arrived in the nursey. Falling into their usual line they fallowed the overseer. As they neared the main hall they could hear the noise quickly rose like a wave of water hitting them. They entered through a side door, the hall was packed not only with courtiers but representatives of other countries in their funny dress. She took her place in front of her aunts including Nebetnehat and four of her husband’s children-the youngest two still too little to attend. Grandmother on the overhand sat on a chair on the other side of the steps, her familiar tall crown blocking the view of anyone behind her.

Mayati looked up the gleaming blue steps that lead to the huge limestone throne with the Aten disk raved into the back and its rays craved from the armrest. _When father sit in it is will look like he grants the rays himself_. Beside it a slightly smaller wooden chair was decorated in the same manner and richly painted. Mayati knew it was her mother’s throne, it matched the one in her grand chambers. _It will be mine when I marry my brother in mother’s womb._ The thought almost filled Mayati with a sense of dread, would her marriage be as successful as her uncle’s? She thought back over their gesture’s in his chambers or even as her own parents?

At first Mayati didn’t recognize Gilukhipa beside her, the older woman was dressed in Egyptian fashion, her hair tucked under a Nubian wig with a sashed encircling it. _She looks lovely,_ Mayati thought but felt she lack the beauty her unique look granted her, like a pink lotus blooming among the white ones. Mayati had questioned her mother the night Nachtpaaten had recovered about her and why she wore such strange clothes. Mother had simply said Grandfather had allowed her to keep her native name and dress.

Beside Gilukhipa closes to the steps Smenkhare stood in a starched white kilt, he was wringing his hands and looked a bit nervous Mayati noted. His eyes looked up to a random spot on the wall as if hoping the words were writing on the wall, Mayati felt sad looking at him she wished she could reach out a give him comfort. She noticed his lips mouthing his oath over and over again, clearly not taking any notice of the music that gave the great hall a dream like sound. It was a sound Mayati had heard practiced again and again in the harem over this week, it became a relaxing tune to her especially while painting.

The tune changed as the booming voice announced Father and mother. They looked like living gods as they descended towards their thrones. Their skins glowed gold in the sun from the oils traded from afar. Everyone remained bowed low until father was seated in his throne, with the slightest of hand gestures everyone straightened. Their royal faces were the stoic but Mayati could see their proud smiles just under the surface.

From behind her a small band of well dressed servants each carrying a dagger in a plain box walked to stand at the edge of the steps. The hall was deadly silent as Gilukhipa stepped forward to stand in front of her parents looming above her. With great ease she lowered herself to her knees and then her belly, making sure her neck was visible. As tradition demanded she remained down for a whole minute though in the silence it felt longer. Rising to her knees the first servant with the dagger came forward, with a calm face she grabbed the dagger and dragged the pointed edge along her palm causing a bright red line in its place. Placing the dagger against her chest she began her oath:

“May my life be sacrificed for your life. May my will be sacrificed for your will. May my wealth be sacrificed for your rule. If I break my oath and rise against you, may my own dagger turn against me. May my body be burned and treaded underfoot. May Ammit cause my Ka eternal agony.”

With a smile from father she returned the dagger to its box, the servant quietly moved back to his starting point as another approached in preparation for the next oath of fealty. Gilukhipa returned to her place ignoring the blood contained in her fist. Smenkhare was next up, he approached the same stop in front of the royals, prostrating himself on floor, neck exposed to the imaginary blade above him. At 12 years Smenkhare was now of an age to swear fealty, he raised to his knees hiding his nerves. His face winced as he dragged the blade across his palm, it caused a pang of sadness inside Mayati-luckily she would never have to take part in the ritual. With a dagger to his heart Smenkhare began:

“May my life be sacrificed for your life.” His voice shock a little, his eyes looked towards Iset behind them. With a shaky breath he continued. “May my will be sacrificed for your will. May my wealth be sacrificed for your rule. If I break my oath and rise against you, may my own dagger turn against me. May my body be burned and treaded underfoot. May Ammit cause my Ka eternal agony.”

A smile pulled at the corner of Mayati's lips as he finished. A small smile from father allowed him to lift from his knees and return to his place. The ceremony continued with the pledges from the viziers Aparel and Ramose. They were older men both appointed in the reign of her grandfather. Ramose was significantly older than his Northern counterpart his face already lined from the years of suppressing the rebellions of the South. They were followed by father's friend and steward Ahmose and Grandfather Aye was also called forth to pledge his life in service of father. Important members of the court continued to pledge until there were no more daggers left. Each member would keep their dagger to remind them of their oath. 

The oaths were pledged and their blood spilled to seal them the feast could beginning. The hall was alive with noise, the musician’s in the corner played the sweet melodies although it was almost over shadowed by the clanging of the cutlery against the clay plates and the clinking of goblets. Many courses later Mayati found herself stuffed like one of the birds they had had just consumed.

“Why do they cut themselves?” Ankie asked mouth full of food.

“To show they are serious about their oaths. But showing their blood willing they are publicity demonstrating that they are willing to die for their Pharaoh.” Meki explained, it caused Ankie to close and open her fist as if she had cut her own hand. Looking at her caused her own hand to tingle although she knew it was silly to think like that. Father’s laughter drew Mayati’s attention, it was heart-warming to see him and mother so happy. Everyone looked so happy, like a scene from a children’s fable. _How could anything go wrong?_ She thought, _Once uncle is better everything will be perfect._

* * *

 

In the weeks after the coronation, life settled into routine. Morning prayers, breakfast, midday prayers, sundown prayers, dinner and bed all with a few hours in between that Mayati filled with painting and hurting. After morning prayers, Akhenaten and Mayati would take to the race tracks, far from the intend of racing. The master of the horses would bring a cage that squawked every now and again as the falcon inside sat patiently inside for his freedom, his little head covered. Mayati gasped when she saw him his black long wings shinning blue in the sunlight in sharp contrast to his white belly.

Mayati had a matching thick hide glove to her father’s as he held her arm in the correct position as the master placed the bird on her arm, she giggled in excitement as the birds head jolted around in quick little movements. Following the instructions she let the falcon go it flew off around the arena landing on of the gates. The master placed a piece of meat on her glove and told her to whistle. The falcon looked almost menacing as he flew back, Mayati had to fight to keep her arm in the correct position as the bird landed on her arm, and his long curved talons encircled her

wrist luckily not piercing through the leather. “You can catch our dinner went we go hunting.” Father laughed as he patted her head, Mayati looked up to him the biggest smile on her face.” You have to practice every day, you have to form a relationship with this bird.” An excited Mayati nodded as the master placed his hood back on the bird. It became part of her daily routine after morning prayers she was found in the arena with her bird.

Once Uncle was back to health he kept his promise and taught the three how to race. They two oldest girls knew had to stand in a chariot, a skill they learned at a young age in order to partake in festivals. Ankie had yet to learn to stand by herself, so she could only watch as her elder sisters held on to the reign as the horse cantered along one side of the track. Uncle wouldn’t let them go any faster, so they wouldn’t get hurt. Mayati still enjoyed it, feeling the breeze on her face she can see how people enjoyed the racing and speed that came with it.

* * *

 

When not in the arena, Mayati took up her palette after midday prayers. In the weeks following the coronation Mayati had practiced the designs for her new chambers over and over again, she was itching to leave the nursery. As the sky darkened Mayati was forced to put down her paint brush in preparation for sunset prayers, in her musings she had covered the papyrus  in multi coloured stokes, the yellows glowing and mixing with the red looked like the first sparks of a fire. She was alone in the nursery-in a big family being alone was a rare pleasure she rarely had.

Especially when she was painting, she found it easy without Ankie pulling on her dress or spilling crumbs on to her sheets of papyrus, Mayati could only think about how much disruption the new babe would cause. Ankie and her late brother Akhenaten, named the same as father had been such noisy babes and cried a great deal, so she valued the small amount of peace-although she did miss talking to Ipy about art, her brother had help father develop the new art style and Ipy was as gifted as her brother helping Mayati in her problem areas of drawing people.

She had no idea where Ipy had been called to at this hour. Mayati put down her paint brushes, placing them beside little jars of water and picked up her cat. “What do you think? Huh?” She looked at her big black eyes. “It’s you as a lion.” The cat struggled in her arms “I know it’s not very good.” She admitted as she set her cat on the ground, it ran straight to her bed, “Maybe grandmother would like it. your too lazy to be a lion” she murmured.

“Is that what it’s supposed to be?” Mayati heard Smenkhare sneer from the doorway. Mayati turned away from him back to her drawing, he was always making fun of her pictures. “Looks more like a pig. Oink!” He laughed. Mayati hid her face, bidding the tears in her eye not to fall.

“How’s your hand?” She snapped, blinking away her tears.

“It is healing nicely.”

“ _Aten be praised._ ” She retorted hoping the sarcasm showed through in full force “It would have been a shame if it had of turned black and fallen off. Perhaps it would have been for the best, it would have balanced your scrawny body.” Mayati smirked at the anger on his face, she knew he couldn’t hit her not if he didn’t want to be tossed into the Nile.

“Yeah I’m sure you would have liked that, luckily I still have both my hands to do this.” Mayati didn’t notice the paint brush in his hand as he defaced her painting she had spent hours on. Her face flushed red as grabbed a brush of her own stabbing the colour at his shoulders. He turned his attention to her, red paint landing on the face, in her hair, arms. Both were covered in paint when he knocked the paint brush from her hand instead she slapped at his shoulders, he was bigger than her but not by much. The paint bush landed somewhere on the floor as Mayati slapped at whatever she could get her hands on- face, chest, arms when suddenly she was pushed her to the floor. From her spot she seen him beginning to walk away, she quickly pushed herself up and pushed him back causing him to fall on his front.

“What is going on here!” Mayati looked up to see her mother in the doorway, pure anger breaking through her mask as she looked over the two stained and dishevelled royals. Smenkhare quickly pushed himself up, a mix of red and blue while his opponent a picture of red bowing before her. “Go to your room Smenkhare.” He did not need to be told twice.

“Mother-” Nefertiti’s only raised her hand.

“You will clean yourself and then you will tidy this mess up and then you will join us for dinner. In the future you will never miss prayer again. Do not humiliate me in that way again do you understand.”

“Yes My Lady. Forgive me.” She could only hang her head.

“Where is Ipy?”

“I’m not sure, Huya called her away hours ago.” If Nefertiti knew what for she did not let on and left Mayati alone with the mess. She picked up the paintbrushes, dispensing them into the little water jars that luckily hadn’t been knocked over. The water was a disgusting brown when she pulled the brushes out. Gently wiping them down and putting them in her palette she scrubbed frantically at the linen carpet and got the majority out of it, _maybe they won’t notice_. She quickly washed her face and arms. _Stupid Smenkhare!_ She grumbled, _Why do I have to tidy up when he started it. If he had of just left me be none of this would have happened._

 _I’ll wash it later, she though as she w_ iped as much paint from her hair as it would give up. Mayati quickly changed her dress and decided to let the painting dry before she’d move it. Her food was cold when she finally ate it, as her family had already moved on to their final course. They were all quiet as they ate, her sibling’s eyes shifted between Mayati and their mother. Breaking the silence, Nefertiti dropped her goblet as she clenched her belly in pain. The girls were quickly pulled out of the room as their mother doubled over in pain, the sight caused a chill to run through Mayati’s body.

Ankie was the only one to get sleep that night, she was still so little she didn’t understand that they could lose mother that night. Mayati struggled in her bed, turning around pulling the blanket tighter around her and pushing it away but sleep did not find her. Her twin lay very still in the bed next to her at first Mayati had thought she was a sleep until she saw her eyes blink in the moonlight. Meki left her bed to pour them a goblet of water each as she took her new seat on Mayati’s bed.

“We have to be prepared for the possibility.” Mayati looked up at her sister, _how was she only ten_? She was always more mature than her years. _She wouldn’t have had a fight Smenkhare over a stupid picture._ “If mother dies, father will be expected to appoint a new Great Wife. Grandmother may push a union with Beketaten, even if mother has a boy her children would take precedence over us, it’s not unlikely that our brother could be killed if her son took the throne.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Stop her from having children, like Grandmother did.”

“She wasn’t always successful.”

“We need to be better.” The extra commotion outside caught their attention. The door of the nursery opened to reveal Tenre. She looked over the sleeping Ankie beside her sleeping menats and turned back to the girls. Mayati knew it was bad news, Tenre that very same face when their brother died.

“Your mother has delivered. The babe didn’t live.”

“And mother?”

“Your mother is well, she is very sad she will need a few days to recover. Get some sleep my princesses tomorrow will be a long day.” Somehow the girls managed to settle into some kind of sleep.

* * *

 

The celebrations of the last few weeks were covered in a dark cloud. The colourful dresses were replaced with the plain shapeless dresses of mourning, the musician ceased their music and the dancers practiced no moves. After a few days rest mother left her chambers, her emotions hid under her usual stoic mask. Mayati didn’t know how she could hide her emotions so well, perhaps a force of habit.

Mayati could remember the sadness of her brother’s passing. He was only four-older than Ankie while Mayati and Meki were only two years older than him and only briefly understood what was going on. Poor Ankie however didn’t fully understand what was going on and why she couldn’t see mother for those few days, Ankie was always attached to Meki since birth and since the delivery Ankie was always following Meki around like her shadow.

One night Mayati couldn’t sleep, she quietly exited the room and walked down the halls. The harem was silent with everyone tucked up in their beds. The cold air danced against her skin and she pulled her blanket closer around her. Stifling a yawn she noticed an orangey light ahead, she slowly walked towards but stopped short when she heard her Aunt Henuttaneb’s voice:

“The poison was supposed to kill her.”

“It killed her child, without a son she is vulnerable. It will not be hard to destroy her.” Mayati hears Iset retort. Both women were whispering but in the silence Mayati could hear them clearly, the cold way Iset talked made her skin crawl.

“And the girl?”

“She is sweet and far too trusting she can be easy to use.” Mayati gasped a bit too loud. Her hand came up to cover her mouth but it was too late and the door opened, Mayati quickly shielded her eyes against the new light.

“Mayati?” Iset walked towards her. “What is it, beautiful girl?” Mayati backed away like her aunt was a spitting cobra.

“Forgive me, my Lady, I couldn’t sleep.” Mayati couldn’t look at the aunt’s face; she looked back towards her room wanting to head back to her bed, to bury her head in her blanket and hope this is a dream.

“Would you like something to help you sleep?” Her aunt raced out a hand to her which Mayati just flinched away from.

“No! I mean- no thank you I would like to return to bed.”

“Of course, sleep well.” With a quick bow she quickly walked towards her rooms, when she was sure she was out of view she made a beeline for her mother’s room. The medjay remained strong outside her rooms, Mayati took a shaking breathe to calm herself as she ordered them to open the doors. The medjay reminded her that it was late and to come back in the morning, at that point the tears started to fall on her cheeks and she ordered again, her voice breaking.

“My Lady? Ssh what’s wrong?” A very tired Tenre emerged from his rooms. “Did you have a nightmare, come on lets go to bed.”

“No Tenre, I need to speak to mother right now, it’s really important.” With a small sign, Tenre waved the medjay to open the door. The sharp smell of incense hit her as she stood in the audience room of her mother’s chambers. She sniffled and tried to rub away her tears with her fists, her eyes stinging from tears and tiredness. Nefertiti joined her, a hand on front of her mouth to cover her yawn.

“Mayati want is this very important matter at this hour?” She pointed at the chairs, it was cosy as this time of night and Mayati would have to fight to stay away.

“I overheard Iset and Henuttaneb talking, they-” She looked between Tenre and mother “They poisoned you and made you lose the babe.” Nefertiti’s eyes widen as she took the information in.

“Mayati, are you sure about this, it is a serious accusation.”

“Yes, I wish it wasn’t true but that is what I heard.” Nefertiti let out a loud sign; her body slumped into the chair while she stoked her chin processing the information. Mayati found her eyes growing heavy as sleep began overtake her, she heard her mother’s voice over the void ordering for someone before blackness.

The morning came too early for Mayati as she awoke on the long bench in her mother’s chambers. Her body was stiff as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She didn’t fully awake until sounds and scents of morning prayers jarred her awake. She found herself unwilling or able to attend to her bird and horse instead joined mother on the wooden balcony overlooking the harem, the women below were bowed low as Tiye lead her daughters and Smenkhare through the harem. All were dressed to leave as their servants carried their belonging in huge chests behind.

Mayati looked to her mother with a confused look on her face “We must deal with our enemies swiftly. They should be grateful Our Lord Pharaoh banished them; if it were up to me I would have fed them alive to the crocodiles.” Mayati looked back to the party; Iset looked up towards them, her eyes locked with Mayati’s. The young girl struggled not to flinch _If looks could kill I’d be in paradise already._

“Where are they going?”

“Hut-waret. Tiye however manage to convince her son to make her governor of Waset.” Nefertiti’s fists closed tight over the wood, her hairs dug in ever so slightly. “Ipy is pregnant; she will no longer be your menat.”

“Is Ipy my enemy?”

“Anyone who seeks to undermine you is an enemy.” Mother took off, satisfied with the sight, leaving Mayati alone on balcony. The tension still held thick in the air and Mayati’s stomach turned, knotting itself _Oh Aten, with your grace please say our suffering is over_.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                                  **Chapter three**

Year 6

Mayati and Meki- Age 11

Ankie-age 3

                                                                                                                            **

The honey sweets and wine flowed to the beat of the dancers hips, Ipy had delivered of a girl. Mayati had giggled with glee when Tenre told them. _Another girl, if Ipy thought she would outrank us, she was wrong._ Mayati smoothed out her dress; she was made to look like a younger version of her mother as they entered Ipy’s chambers. Ipy looked exhausted in her bed, her face flushed and sweat gleamed on her forehead, a tiny bundle of sheets squirmed in her arms.

“My Lady, Mayati, don’t you look beautiful, come see your sister.” Mayati focused her eyes on a point beyond Ipy’s head, she didn’t want to be cruel but she had to be strong as mother taught her. Ipy’s smiled faulted as she softly cooed the babe in her arms. She knew the traditions very well, without a word she held out the babe. Nefertiti gracefully walked towards the bed unhindered by her round middle, her smooth face wearing its proud smile, _Ipy may have a daughter but mother will have a son._ Nefertiti was gentle as she gently rocked the crying babe, it hiccupped as it settled, its little fists freeing themselves from their covers. Nefertiti’s face softened as she balanced the child in one arm, her other outstretched to her daughter.

Taking pains to steady herself, Mayati approached with the little craved box in her hands, she was trying to learn as much as she could. _‘One day.’_ Mother voice spoke in her head. _‘One day you will have to bless your husband’s children as is tradition.’_ Nefertiti picked up the small blue scarab, the babe in her arms gurgled and went back to sleep, bored by her own naming ceremony. “Mighty Aten, Creator of the sky and land, Giver of life we call upon you to bless this child with your rays. Always keep her close to your body and show her the righteous path. Protect her from the eye of evil that walks this world; keep her heart light so she may always praise your name. Mighty Aten we present Ast.” Mayati mentally took notes, Nefertiti was so calm and confident, Mayati hoped when her time came she could be as confident as her mother.

                                                                                                                                   ***

Only three months later the sweets and wine flowed again like the rising of the Nile, laughter and music rose throughout the harem as toasts of good health poured in from noble and servant alike. All in honour of the fourth living child of Nefertiti, the child everyone was confident had been a boy like his brother before him. _A girl, another girl to prove them all wrong,_ Mayati thought, as she sat beside the tiny sleeping babe in her crib. Neferneferutaten Tasherit, named for mother by the Aten’s order, will we run out of girl names at this rate?

She gentle stoked her sister’s soft cheek; she slept so still she looked like a master craftsman had craved her in his workshop. She was so tiny against the cotton blankets that wrapped her.  _I’m glad Ipy isn’t here; it would be too much for her after the Aten called her daughter to his halls of paradise._ She tied to change her mind, but still she heard those inhuman sounds Ipy had made that early morning just before dawn.

However the sleeping babe Mayati cooed over, became the worse of them. She howled like a dog at nights, tormenting her wet menat and causing Mayati not a wink of sleep. “Must all my siblings be such demons?” She said mistakenly aloud, not that anyone of importance was awake. Meki was sprawled out in her cot undisturbed while Tia was telling silly stories to Ankie. Mayati pressed her balled fists into her tired sore eyes. _For once I actually envy Smenkhare; he at least has a room to himself to sleep in peace and quiet._ She looked down to her aunt and now menat Mudnedjmet lying in a cot at the foot of her bed, she could make out her face in the dim light, just able to see her roll her shining eyes, perfectly matching her niece’s feelings.

The next day was a hard one, her body felt sluggish and heavy in the rays of the Aten. She should be feeling radiant and reverence during the daily worship but instead she was grumpy and wanted to push her far too happy sister Meki into the Nile to wash that stupid smile off her face. Entering the nursery she narrowed her eyes at a very quiet Neferneferutaten. “Now you’re asleep, not at night time when you’re supposed to.” She mumbled at her baby sister, the hands shaken as she grabbed the edge of the crib and gentle rocked it back and forth. Nothing happened and she went faster “Wake up.” Eventually the little babe started to cry.

“What are you doing?” She hadn’t noticed her mother enter the nursery till she was ripped from the crib. It was like something snapped and sudden she was back to her senses, in that moment she heard her sister’s cries as her mother gently rocked the babe, her face was pure disappointment, it cut Mayati sharer than any blade. “How could you think to hurt your sister?”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt her; I wanted her to wake up. To be awake during the day and stop crying at nights.” Nefertiti signed loudly, the breaking of her stoic face caused Mayati to flinch, or it could have been the tiredness making her over sensitive. Nefertiti gently settled her youngest daughter into her crib.

“This is not what I expect from you Meritaten. You and Meki are the oldest; your duty is to look after your youngest siblings. Little Tasherit is still a babe, they sleep during the day and they cry at nights. You did it yourself when you were that age.” Mayati let her head drop, she hadn’t though she didn’t do it, just that her siblings were annoying when they did it. “Now you will be better, you will stop this stupid behaviour and be a loving older sister. Do you hear me?”

“Yes mother.”

“Good.” Mayati watched as mother’s hands landed on her still flat belly. She knew the gesture well by now.

“No mother, please not another one?” She was almost in tears when she asked, two screaming babies, it was enough to make her want to jump into the Nile herself.

“Yes, another one. You will look after your siblings, both born and still to come, they will be your greatest support when you are Lady of The Two Lands.”

“I’m just tired mother.” She signed, hoping her mother would soften to her.

“Tenre.” Mayati sucked in her lips and chew hard as she waited for what came next to it. “Prepare a chamber for Meritaten and Meketaten; it’s time for them to leave the nursery.” Mayati released her swallow lips, a small smile tucking at them. “She is to stay there till I say otherwise, lessons will be conducted in her room and until I give the order she will not attend her lessons with her falcon or have access to paints.” Mayati bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she tried to hold in her tears. A shuffle behind them drew her attention. Nachtpaaten stood in the corner of the room hands held behind him, _how long has he been here?_

“Old Ramose is dead, Nachtpaaten is to be made Vizier later today, give him you congratulations and follow Tenre.” Her mother wouldn’t meet her face, Mayati opened her mouth and closed it again knowing nothing could change her mother’s mind, she bowed low and with her hands folded in front of her she approached her uncle. She bowed her head in front of him, which he also returned. _Are we they still equal? He is prince and Visor both while I’m still just a daughter of the living Pharaoh._

“Please accept my congratulations on your appointment of Vizier of Southern region, may the Aten give you wisdom and strength to serve Our Lord and people well.” Her voice lack the emotion she wished it could have had.

“Thank you Mayati.” With a sign she followed Tenre from the nursery.

“I heard, his young wife found him covered in blood, she swears murder.” A bodiless voice giggled

“I heard a witch cast a spell, and she was instructed by our ‘Great Wife’” A group of three girls appeared huddled together laughing at the entrance of the courtyard.

“Girls!” Tenre’s voice caused them to startle, fabric flowed everywhere as they rose and bowed to them. “Those dresses are finished then if you have time to gossip of lies and slander.”

“Forgive us overseer, King’s daughter. The people in town are talking and-”

“And you thought you’d bring filthy lies into the royal palace, medjay bring these lowly gossipers to the dungeons.” Their protests and cries soon vanished, but their words did not. Mayati waited until they entered her new room before speaking.

“Do people think my mother killed Ramose.” She did not want to sit although both the chair and bed looked inviting.

“People will always make up rumours to amuse themselves.” That was not a no. Before Mayati could press anymore, Mudnedjmet hurried in. Her face was flushed,-probably from her rushing, she however looked very happy. _That made one of us._

“Mayati, you finally got your own room isn’t it exciting.” She beamed. The difference between their moods was enough to fill an elephant’s cage.

“Queen’s Sister, a word if you please.” Mudnedjmet nodded before turning to her charge.

“Go check out the balcony and I’ll be with you minute.” Mayati did as she was told and was gratefully for the slow breeze that woke her up; she stayed close to the curtain though so she could hear everything.

“I know you are the Queen’s sister, but as overseer I must ask you to observe the rules of the harem. You cannot just run off when you want without informing me and leave our princess alone its dangerous.”

“Forgive me overseer, it won’t happen again, will you tell my sister?”

“As long as it does not become a regular occurrence.” _Where had Mudnedjmet been running off to?_ Mayati hadn’t given it much thought; last time her Menat had left her was to lay with her father, _why would this time be any different, providing mother knew about it._

“It’s a lovely view.” Her aunt’s voice interrupted her musings.

“Why do you keep leaving me alone?” She questioned, what did she have to lose? She already angered her mother, might as well have her whole family annoyed with her.

“I was visiting a friend. So how will you do up your new chambers.” Mayati decided to let it go, her question made her sad, she had wanted this moment for a while but now it had arrived she was unprepared.

“I’m not sure, and mother took away my paints. So I can’t do anything.” The tears escaped from her eyes then and she was unable to control them. Mudnedjmet’s arms wrapped her in a warm embrace and finally fell into a deep sleep.

                                                                                                                            **

Mayati was bored as the weeks stretched out, Mudnedjmet had tried to help but when she left to meet her friend Mayati was left to herself, she tried to remember the stories her grandfather had told her to keep herself from going completely crazy. Staring at the ceiling, she decided to organise her jewels. In the last weeks, her room had changed several times over. She pulled the chair over to reach the box peached in a cut out in the wall, pulling it towards her a roll of papyrus fell from its hiding place. Mayati gently set down the heavy box on her bed and picked up the letter. Bast gently nosed her beaded anklet, but Mayati ignored her as she unrolled the paper. It made her blush reading it, it was a love letter. A friend indeed. Just as she finished the letter’s intended arrived.

“Mayati, what is that?” Her aunt’s bright smile fell a bit.

“Oh nothing, just a love letter.” She could see her aunt go pale.

“Please give it to me.”

“Whose it from?”

“Mayati.” Her face lit up with an idea. “Give me the letter and I’ll get you paints.”

“Done.” Mudnedjmet grabbed the letter with such a force Mayati was worried she would take her hand with her. True to her word, the paints arrived just after night prayers. She bounced with excitement when she woke next morning. After breakfast and morning prayers she settled happily in to painting her walls, beginning on the green walls she began to paint over the crops with her lotus. A small knock sounded at the door, but Mayati payed it no attention and continued to paint.

“Mayati, The King’s Mother has arrived and you are invited to dinner in your father’s chambers tonight.” The young princess smiled as she carefully popped her paints away. Time for a bath.

Not a speck of paint was left on her as Mayati looked over herself in the reflective surface. Her skin slightly red from the scrubbing but the gold oils covered it. Mudnedjmet attached the row of coloured Nefer beads around Mayati’s neck as she grinned so hard her cheeks began to hurt. Thinking of food made her stomach grumble as she made her way to her father’s rooms, jingling and jangling all the way.

Father’s chambers were huge and bright covered in many large glowing candles, the strong incense married with the food smells. Mother and her siblings were already seated as Mayati took her place beside them. Father had Grandmother to one side and a lighter skinned woman to another, Mayati watched her over her bread. She was very different from the usual coup of concubines; she was comely, thick of waist and hadn’t stopped laughing since she arrived.

“Mayati, this is Tadukhipa, daughter of the king of Mitanni. I’m not sure you remember her from your grandfather’s harem.” _Why would grandmother bring her here?_ The young princess wondered as she tucked into the warm meal. _Would she really leave the poor girl here? What a sad fate for her._ Mother however was at perfect ease, _maybe I’m over thinking._

Dinner ran smoothly, her punishment finally came to an end and the next day she was happily training with her bird. The stubborn thing keep landing on the ground instead of her glove, its little head looked towards her and shrieked. Black eye meet black eyes as he ignored her whistle, long blue black wings were his only response. Her attention was drawn behind her by the jingle of many bells. Father flanked by a herd of his attendants their huge ostrich fans and canopy moved the sand around them like a small storm. To his side Princess Tudukipa dressed in more appropriately Waset fashion, her light hair even hidden under a wig. It was a far cry from her aunt’s style of dress. Mayati was keenly aware she stunk of sweat, pieces of her side lock sticking ungracefully to the side of her head and the back of her dress was uncomfortable against her back.

“Mayati, rise up. How is your training?”

“Well father, if he would do as I say.”

“You must keep practicing; perhaps the princess would like a try.” Tadukhipa's eyes widened so much they might pop out of her head.

“If it pleases My Lord.” It was a very soft voice that left the princess’ mouth, like a mouse that crept in the hallway. In just a few moments the princess had a matching thick leather gloves, but she was shaking like a leaf in the breeze. She flinched and back away as the bird came towards her letting out an undignified noise. However father’s laughter broke the tension.

“Maybe falconry isn’t for you.” He took the princess gently under the arms and pointed at the bird, Mayati allowed it to walk onto her glove, not minded as it devoured the small mouse from her glove. Mayati noticed the look between them it was a look she had seen shared by her aunt and uncle and by mother and father many times before. It was a look that made her belly shake and her skin go cold.


End file.
